The Cpugeek Show
by cpugeek
Summary: This is the Cpugeek Show, where I, Cpugeek, make fun fun of famous video game VIPs.
1. Episode 1: Pikachu

The Cpugeek Show  
Episode 1  
  
(Music plays, lights flicker, some weird announcer guy  
announces, bada-bing bada-boom)  
  
Announcer: And here is our host, Cpugeek!  
  
(More music plays, lights flicker some more, people clap,  
yada yada yah)  
  
Cpugeek: Welcome to 'The Cpugeek Show," where we take  
important video game VIPs and make fun of them. Our guest   
for today has starred in 8 video games and counting. He has   
made quite a name for himself with the youngsters. Please   
put your hands together for PIKACHU!  
  
(More music plays, lights flicker some more, people clap,  
so on and so forth)  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu  
  
Cpugeek: Parden?  
  
Pikachu: Pi pika pi pikachu  
  
Cpugeek: Right. Lets get on to the questions. First question.   
Pikachu, could you tell us how you were as a child?  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika pi pi pka pika pikachu  
pika pi pika pika pikachu pi pi pika pikachu pika pika  
pikachu  
  
*Cpugeek looks puzzled*  
  
Cpugeek: Uh...ok. Next question. Many people want to   
know how you were born?  
  
Pikachu: Pika, pika pii pi pikachu?  
  
Cpugeek: It appears thatt you don't know. I guess pokemon  
schools don't have Repro Ed. Next question. Pikachu, do  
you have any enemies?  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika pi pi pikachu  
  
*Pikachu points to angry mob with chainsaws*  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!  
  
Cpugeek: So, let me get this strait. The mob with chainsaws  
and "Pokemon Dies" teeshirts on are your enemies?  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika! Pika pi pi pikachu!  
  
Cpugeek: How about we talk to the mob.  
  
*Cpugeek pushes one member of the mob into a seat*  
  
Cpugeek: I have a question for you, Mister. What would  
you do if you caught Pikachu?  
  
Member: Here, I'll demonstrate.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika pika!  
  
Cpugeek: It's ok, Pikachu, I'm sure they won't hurt you.  
  
*Member grabs Pikachu and -CENSORED-*  
  
Cpugeek: Ouch, that has got to hurt. Well I see that we have  
run out of time, so tune in next time when we make fun of   
Link from the Zelda series. See ya.  
  
(THIS SHOW WASN'T MADE POSSIBLE BY VIEWERS LIKE YOU)  
  
  



	2. Episode 2: Link

The Cpugeek Show  
Episode 2  
  
(Music plays, lights flicker, some weird announcer guy  
announces, bada-bing bada-boom)  
  
Announcer: And here is our host, Cpugeek!  
  
(More music plays, lights flicker some more, people clap,  
yada yada yah)  
  
Cpugeek: Welcome to "The Cpugeek Show," where we take  
important video game VIPs and make fun of them. Our guest  
for today has been in 9 video games and is one of the most  
famous heroes of them all. Put your hands together for LINK!  
  
(More music plays, lights flicker some more, people clap,  
so on and so forth)  
  
Link: I'd like to thank the king and queen and especially  
the princess of Hyrule for all of their help and cooporation.  
Without her I would be nowhere.  
  
Cpugeek: Don't you mean them?  
  
Link: Um. Yea. What did I say.  
  
Cpugeek: Nevermind. Lets get onto the questions. First  
question. Link, how was your life as a boy?  
  
Link: Well, I haven't gone through childhood yet.  
I know that I look like an adult, but at heart  
I am still a kid. I just like to skip through time.  
  
Cpugeek: Ummm. Our next question come from a member  
of our audience. He writes: Link, what is it between  
you and princess Zelda.  
  
Link: Ummmm. Errrrr  
  
*Link turns redder than a tomato*  
  
Link: Right. We're friends. Yeah thats it. We're just  
really close friends. NOT boyfriend girlfriend or   
anything. Umm yeah, that's right.  
  
*Link turns even redder*  
  
Cpugeek: *Under his breath* Yeah Right  
  
Link: Did you say something? I could have  
sworn that you said something bad about me.  
  
Cpugeek: Of course not, Link. But I do have  
another question for you. If you could go anywhere, were  
would that be?  
  
Link: If I could go anywhere, I would definitly go to the  
tropics. Just me and Princess Zel-hey wait a minute!  
  
Cpugeek;*Under his breath* The truth is unveiled.  
  
*Link now looks like his face is going to melt*  
  
Cpugeek: Come on, Link. We all know that you  
have the hots for Princess Zelda. Link, SHE IS   
YOUR GIRLFRIEND.  
  
Links: Noooooo!  
  
Cpugeek: In your heart, you know it to be true.  
  
Link: Nooooooo! It can't be true.  
  
Cpugeek: But it is.  
  
Link: Noooooo!  
  
*Link lets loose his grip of the stage and is falling*  
  
Cpugeek: Well that's about all the time that we have. Be  
sure to watch the next episode when THE Mario is  
my guest. See Ya!  



End file.
